


The two women in his life

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea how to make it possible for the show to (eventually) give us Oliver/Felicity but still keep Arrow/Canary from the comics (and keeping her as Laurel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The two women in his life

**Author's Note:**

> Set four years after the events of the s1 finale, and in the same universe as [Distractions under cover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082981).

It's been four years since the manmade earthquake swallowed the Glades. Four years since Tommy died and Oliver decided to become something else. The Hood was a vigilante and a wanted man. Oliver wanted change, and he became a hero. It was tough in the beginning, people didn't trust his motives and for good reasons. Once you're made out to be enemy no. 1 it's hard to erase that picture without reinventing yourself completely. But then came the other heroes, and as is customary; the villains. And as the world slowly morphed into what people were used to read about in books, the mind of the common man also changed. They saw heroes, not masked thugs with a flashy fashion sense. And the Arrow, he became the most famous one in Starling City. It is _his_ city, and people trust him with it.

One of the first heroes people noticed apart from the Arrow was a woman, all clad in black leather, wielding a bo staff. She often stunned her enemies with an sonic device and as the name _Black Canary_ was whispered on the streets it stuck. This Canary was often seen fighting side by side with the hero in the green hood and many started to think of them as a team. The people started worshipping the heroes, and with all such kind of worship comes fantasy. Comics were being written, forums created. Rumours flew through cities, between people trying to figure out who these masked people really were, where they came from and well, as always happens, who was sleeping with whom. The Arrow and Black Canary? One hot item.

 

Oliver saunters into the kitchen, kisses his wife on the cheek and grabs the coffee pot.

"Morning honey. When did you get up?" He sits down at the table and pours the coffee.

"I don't know, an hour ago maybe? You were sleeping like a log. Those island reflexes finally wearing off huh?" She laughs softly.

"Could be cause of you." He grins at her.

"Hey! I've been sleeping in your bed for three years. You've been waking up at random hours cause you hear a cat outside. Or an ambulance. Okay, so the ambulance might be good. You might be needed and stuff. Anyways. I doubt I have anything to do with it. No matter how cozy I make the bed."

"Fine. I was out most of the night. Managed not to wake you this time. Laurel messaged, she needed some assistance." He takes a bite of his toast.

"Badguys caught then I assume?"

"Yep. And she's doing good. Only been what, a year? It's like she was born for this. I'm glad Sara could get her there before she went." His face grows somber. Watching Sara slowly fade away due to an alien virus had been tough, on all of them, but especially Laurel. The sisters had reconnected some months before and Laurel had found out about Sarah's secret identity pretty much straight away. When she saw what her sister had done for the family, and the city, Laurel wanter to repay her somehow. And so, with Sara's health dwindling Laurel decided to pick up the bo staff. It was hard work, but with Sara guiding her mentally and Oliver teaching her how to fight she eventually got the hang of it. Starling City never knew that the original Black Canary ever left.

"So, what are you reading there?" Oliver asks, shaking off the cobwebs of memory.

"Yes, speaking of Laurel! Have you seen the latest issue of Green Arrow? Oh, this one is steamy." She chuckles and looks at her tablet. "You two are getting it _on_."

"Give me that!" He tries to reach across the table but she holds the tablet just out of his reach. "Felicity! You're in trouble!" He grins as he leaps up, almost kicking his coffee cup over but saving it at the last second. 

Giggling Felicity runs into the living room but her husband quickly catches her, planting a big kiss on her mouth, and as she's utterly distracted by those soft lips he snags the tablet from her grip and spins away.

"Oh my… yeah. This looks like fun." He smiles wickedly.

"Don't you try to make me jealous Oliver." But she laughs. "I wonder if Cam has seen this. Or Laurel herself for that matter. The public really like you two together don't they?"

"Yeah. Seems like it. I don't mind though. I got you and everyone knows it. Makes the secret identity easier to keep secret don't you think?"

"That's true. If they only knew who's in your ear most of the time, giving you the latest updates and breaking through all the firewalls…"

"… nagging me about being late to board meetings and fundraisers."

"Oh shush you." She hits him playfully in the chest. But Oliver just wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"And you know I love you for it." His hands start skimming her hips and he presses closer to her.

"No. We do not have time for this," Felicity protests but doesn't exactly make any effort to get away. "We… oh … we, we have a meeting in 20 minutes. Queen Consolidated doesn't run itself you know."

Oliver sighs and lets his hands fall.

"Fine. But you're making this up to me later."

"Of course darling." A smile plays on her lips. "I promise."

"Good."

"Hey, don't forget that we have a dinner with Laurel and Cam tonight. I have to show them this." She snatches her tabled back. Waving it a bit in the air. Oliver just sighs and heads back up to the bedroom to put on a suit.

 

The day is boring. A board meeting, two different meetings with investors and lots and lots of paper work. Felicity is gone all afternoon on some tech assignment, so he doesn't even get some of that nice distraction. Oliver can't remember any specifics, but he knows she is doing something very necessary for the company, as she always does. If it wasn't for her they probably would've gone under long ago. Oliver isn't really the CEO type, but together they've made it work.

They meet up at home. Oliver changes into something slightly less formal and Felicity slips into a stunning red cocktail dress. Ever since she was promoted four years ago she's been all about those kinds of dresses. Not that Oliver complains. She looks perfect. But then again, she would look perfect in anything. He is partial to the short dresses though, and for some reason her exercise gear. But that could be cause she's also tumbling on a mat with him, sweaty and ferocious. Even if Felicity prefers to spend her days in front of computers, she's learned the value of being able to defend herself in any situation, and Oliver is the perfect teacher and sparring partner.

They take the BMW to the Lance household, where Laurel now lives with her new husband Cam and his six year old daughter Mollie. They're the perfect family. Cam of course, knows about Laurel's extra curricular activities and he doesn't mind. 

"Oliver! Felicity! Come in, come in."

"Hi Laurel." Oliver gives her a peck on the cheek. "And Mollie! Hi!" He hoists the child up. "You're so big now!" Mollie giggles. 

Felicity gives Laurel a hug, waves to Cam poking his head out from the kitchen, and shrugs off her coat. "It smells lovely. And Laurel, I heard you kept busy last night. Everything in one piece?"

"Just some bruises. Nothing I'm not used to." Laurel smiles. "Oh Felicity, you didn't bring work with you, did you?"

Felicity is taking the tablet out of her handbag. "No no. I promise. No work. But I think you might want to see this." She leads Laurel into the living room, as Oliver gives Mollie a piggyback ride into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Laurel asks curiously.

"The new Green Arrow issue. I can't believe you're not subscribing." She taps the tablet. "Yeah, see for yourself."

Laurels eyes grow wide and she starts to laugh.

"What is this even rated? You don't mind…?" She hold the tablet closer to her face. Scrutinising the frames. "I… I think I might have to try this once we've put Mollie to bed."

They both laugh. 

The dinner is scrumptious, the company great and conversation easy. The perfect end to a boring day. Almost.

That night the new issue of Green Arrow is responsible for some exciting stuff in _two_ bedrooms. And that, that is the perfect ending to a perfect night.


End file.
